


Seven Devils

by Berzelius



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Seb, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mpreg, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, chapters will be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzelius/pseuds/Berzelius
Summary: Stefano only gave him a hearty laugh, saying, “ The true work of art is but a shadow of divine perfection...and you, my ambitious detective, are truly divine, for coming so far.”
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

For once in the former detective's life, he had thought that everything stood silent when he heard his daughter--Lily-- is alive. Sebastian thought the beer had finally done a number on him, but to his own suprise... It didn't. And even if he was not completely gung-ho about working with the monsters whom took her in the first place, he would do whatsoever it took to get her back...even if it hurt him. Now he is running down another endless hall, thumping the worn soles of his shoes against the wooden tiles, and then-- CLICK! When the older man finally came to all of his senses, he suddenly then realized that he had awoken someplace he (for certainly) hadn’t fallen asleep in. The strong smell of fresh dirt soil and animal manure filled his nose completely, spiraling him into a state of strenuous speculation and pure confusion. “ Why does this place seem so familiar...?” He wondered, and then his question got answered. “ Because,” An accented voice snarled, “ It is not my doing. It’s his.”  
“What?” Sebastian managed to grunt out from his bleeding mouth while he carefully thumbed his gun holster. “ Looking for this? " Stefano smugly asked, before smacking the gun on the left side of Sebastian’s surprised face.  
SMACK!  
Sebastian staggered back from the blow, clutching the side of his bruised head. Stefano only gave him a hearty laugh, saying, “ The true work of art is but a shadow of divine perfection...and you, my ambitious detective, are truly divine, for coming so far.”  
“ Michelangelo,” Sebastian blurted out, to which Stefano only chuckled amusingly. “ We‘ll meet again.”  
And then he was gone, and the real monster came.  
“Coward,” A razor sharp voice snarled in the far distance and then-  
A white cloaked figure trudged through the tall thistles of the grain field, before stopping abruptly in the distance. “ How does he think he can take what isn’t even his?” He remarked aloud. “ Bastard!”  
“ How are you alive..no, what do you want?” Sebastian demanded instantly.  
“ Something of little importance to you, but of greater importance to me.”  
“What?”  
“ It’s you, Seb.”  
The former detective had only stared dumbfoundly at the other man, whom stared back at him with a twisted grin. "Oh, don't fret, Seb...Lily will be fine, providing you do as I say. She'll be reborn." Before the former detective could even react, he passed out. ————-  
“I’m so sorry Sebastian, but she has to die,” Kidman said with a cold look towards his unconscious body. “ Get Dr. Jimenez and commence Project Magdalene.”


	2. Poisoned Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter

If one thing is for certain, its that Sebastian Castellanos pretty much felt like he was completely run over by a truck, at the very moment he had opened his dark eyes. He had crawled wearily out of silver stem tub, soaking wet to his torso, and then slipped out of it onto the cold floor with his hands and knees. He then managed to carefully pry his soaking head up(despite the stinging pain in his lower neck from laying in the tub for so long) and seeing-  
“Marcelo?” Sebastian asked incredulously with widened dark eyes, as he started firmly at the other man, who then promptly replied back to him,” Welcome to the land of the living, detective.” Marcelo, warmly smiling, now bright eyed and clean shaven, beckoned towards the former-detective with a coffee cup(printed on it is big, black capital letters, reading WORLD’S BEST DAD).  
Sebastian had only stared at him apprehensively. “Cut the crap, Ruvik.”  
Marcelo only blinked surprisingly. “You…saw Ruvik?” He said, sounding slightly fearful.  
“Oh…” Sebastian said. “Where are we?” He started examining his new surroundings: a very large empty white room, with white walls, and a STEM tub. “Currently, I am now a hostage, and you’re now a prisoner. and that is the only reason MOEBIUS hasn’t stormed this place is because so.” The door then creaked open, and then—no, how—“Leslie?” Sebastian almost cried out. “Seb..astian?” he asked.  
Marcelo gave Sebastian a look—a look that said everything he needed to know. “Ruvik.”  
“Leave, Dr. Jiminez,” Ruvik snapped quickly. Marcelo gave Sebastian one last bizarre look and stormed out of the room faster than you can say ‘ Timbuktu.’ ‘Where’s Lily-is MOEBIUS?” Sebastian asked in a low tone. “Lily is Somewhere safe..but I cleared out a path to get you,” Ruvik only responded. “You mean you killed some of them.”  
“Seb, to kill the wicked, you have to be wicked, and I am certainly no saint,” Ruvik responded.“Do you know what my favorite thing is about the human mind?”  
“No,” Sebastian said sarcastically. “What is it?”  
Ruvik glared, but then smiled. “Its that the human mind—an intricate, delicate, yet powerful little thing that can easily be poisoned with activities that evoke gratification, needs or wants. People often say to one another, ‘ what is your poison?’ But I am your poison, Seb,” he whispered. “And you…you are mine.”


End file.
